warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sting
|Value = $20 |Level = 13 |Weapon Number = 51 |Img = |Hardpoint = Light |WeaponLevel = 1 |Damage = 484 per round |Effects = Corrosion |Dot = 40/sec (for 5 seconds) per round |Range = 600m |Reload = 3 seconds |Capacity = 5 rounds |Unload = 1 second |Icn1 = Kinetic |Icn2 = Manual |Icn3 = Volley |Icn4 = Magazine |Icn5 = DOT |Icn6 = }} Introduction The Sting is a mid-range (up to 600 meters) light kinetic weapon with Corrosion damage. Strategy This corrosion-based machine gun is capable of inflicting damage over time (DOT) for a duration of 5 seconds per bullet (40 damage/sec at level 1). The corrosion can effectively counter robots capable of entering stealth, due to dealing damage even while they are in there untargetable state, or agile robots that can quickly hide behind cover. If the enemy robot is at very low health hiding will only delay the inevitable. The Sting, unlike its medium and heavy corrosion counterparts, the Wasp and Viper respectively, this weapon accurately fires its full clip in only one second, at a maximum range of 600 meters, and has a quick reload time of 3 seconds. One unique feature the Sting possesses is the ability to fire at an enemy with 100% accuracy even if the pilot's cross-hair is not located in the enemy's red target box. Prior to this, only weapons with the lock-on feature could do this. Due to this feature, this weapon can pair well with weapons that require a lock-on, such as the Spark, Scourge, or Zeus. This weapon should be thought of as a sidearm for larger robots, such as Leo or Hover, or a main weapon for robots such as Pursuer. Mark I Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 484 |level-02-damage = 531 |level-02-cost = 20,000 |level-02-time = 10 minutes |level-03-damage = 583 |level-03-cost = 40,000 |level-03-time = 1 hour |level-04-damage = 641 |level-04-cost = 80,000 |level-04-time = 2 hours |level-05-damage = 704 |level-05-cost = 400,000 |level-05-time = 8 hours |level-06-damage = 773 |level-06-cost = 800,000 |level-06-time = 12 hours |level-07-damage = 851 |level-07-cost = 1,600,000 |level-07-time = 1 day |level-08-damage = 935 |level-08-cost = 3,000,000 |level-08-time = 1 day 8 hours |level-09-damage = 1027 |level-09-cost = 6,000,000 |level-09-time = 1 day 16 hours |level-10-damage = 1128 |level-10-cost = 10,000,000 |level-10-time = 1 day 20 hours |level-11-damage = 1240 |level-11-cost = 16,000,000 |level-11-time = 2 days 4 hours |level-12-damage = 1365 |level-12-cost = 26,000,000 |level-12-time = 2 days 12 hours |total-upgrade-cost = 63,940,000 |total-upgrade-time = 11 days 11 hours 10 minutes }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual round (out of 5 rounds) Mark II Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 1365 |level-02-cost = 500,000 |level-02-time = 5 hours |level-02-damage = 1390 |level-03-cost = 1,000,000 |level-03-time = 10 hours |level-03-damage = 1415 |level-04-cost = 2,000,000 |level-04-time = 20 hours |level-04-damage = 1440 |level-05-cost = 7,500,000 |level-05-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-05-damage = 1465 |level-06-cost = 7,500,000 |level-06-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-06-damage = 1490 |level-07-cost = 7,500,000 |level-07-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-07-damage = 1515 |level-08-cost = 7,500,000 |level-08-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-08-damage = 1540 |level-09-cost = 7,500,000 |level-09-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-09-damage = 1565 |level-10-cost = 7,500,000 |level-10-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-10-damage = 1590 |level-11-cost = 7,500,000 |level-11-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-11-damage = 1615 |level-12-cost = 7,500,000 |level-12-time = 1 day 6 hours |level-12-damage = 1640 |total-upgrade-cost = 63,350,000 |total-upgrade-time = 11 days 11 hours }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual round (out of 5 rounds) Corrosion Damage (Per Second) *This table shows the corrosion damage (per second for 5 seconds) of each individual bullet. Update History Poll Trivia *This weapon can be recognized by its rapid staccato pulse separated by several seconds. *The five small spines on the back of the Sting retract as it is fired, from left to right. They extend again as it reloads, also from left to right. *So far, this is the only weapon that automatically locks onto targets without needing any time to capture target. *The Sting is the smallest light weapon in the game. Navigation